All hell breaks loose chapter 1
by David Fishwick
Summary: Post NFA what happens when Buffy and Angel are reunited to defeat their hardest foes such as Angelus, the Master and William the Bloody. Can Buffy and Angel get together and defeat them or will all hell break loose?
1. Chapter 1

All hell breaks loose chapter 1

Author note: I only own the plot and the rest belongs to Joss Whedon.

as a dark night in LA when most normal people would be in bed as rumors of what went bump into the night had reached the ears of most as bodies drained of blood were a difficult thing to keep secret from most. However in a secret meeting wicked things were being planned.

"I am surprised that the Senior Partners can still influence this dimension as the Circle of the Black Thorn is gone" commented Lindsey McDonald who was recently resurrected after Lorne shot him dead. The injustice still smarted that his mortal enemy Angel did not see him as a threat worth ending instead the vampire got his lackey to shoot him.

"My master's influence on this dimension may be weakened but they are still rebuilding and Wolfram and Hart survived the Beast's rampage remember?" replied Hamilton a well dressed man created by the Senior Partners as their Liaison.

"Why have we been called together Hamilton" asked a new voice belonging to a brunette woman.

"Why Lilah to make Angel pay for betraying the goals of our masters and also the Partners are mildly concerned by the Slayer army that Buffy Summers created when she defeated the First Evil" responded Hamilton and he had a grudge against Angel for defeating him in a fight which was said to be nearly impossible as he was stronger than any vampire or demon. The vampire with a soul and his son managed to pull off the impossible.

"How do the Partners propose to make Angel pay as he is a formidable foe? Also from studying the files of Buffy Summers she is a lethal warrior and not to be trifled with" asked Lindsey with some concern and Buffy Summers had defeated vampires such as the Master and even hell gods and now the First. Some in the firm nicknamed the Deathless Slayer.

"The Senior Partners have come to an agreement with the Powers and the agreement is this to separate Angel from his demon and put them against each other and if Angel wins then he completes the Shanshu prophecy and becomes human however if he loses then Angelus will be a vital component of the Senior Partner's plans to destroy the world and I think that gaining a vampire of Angelus' caliber would benefit this firm"

"You cannot bring that monster back Hamilton" interjected Lilah angrily and her face was flushed with red.

"Why Lilah are you scared?" taunted Lindsey

"Yes I am and you should be McDonald I have seen Angelus before and that monster is much worse than Angel could ever be" said Lilah and her once haughty face filled with fear as she remembered Angelus chasing her in the Hyperion Hotel during the permanent midnight before she was killed by a possessed Cordelia.

"Don't worry Lilah we can offer Angelus many things to keep him happy" said Hamilton smoothly.

"By the way how is the ritual to resurrect William the Bloody also known as Spike" said Lindsey and he was impressed by the blond vampire as he could sense that the same hatred for Angel that he had radiating from Spike.

"Going well and we will have him back" commented Hamilton looking bored.

"Without a soul I hope" replied Lindsey

"Yes and let see if Summers can face such monsters such as Angelus and William the Bloody and we need William to deliver Angel to us for the demon to be extracted" said Hamilton now coldly satisfied.

"That is if Spike goes along with us and I have read his file Spike helped Buffy Summers in Sunnydale without a soul in protecting the Key from Glory and who is to say that removing the soul won't make a slightest difference" Lilah said coldly.

"Now Lilah, Spike is not his grandsire as he was doing good deeds to impress the Slayer and besides he was chipped by the Initiative while Angel was motivated by sickening things such as justice, compassion" barked Hamilton

"We need someone of Spike's caliber to kidnap Angel" added Lindsey knowing that it was wise to side with Hamilton who had a direct line to their bosses rather than Lilah.

"You've got me and my boys Hamilton" said a new voice belonging to a dark skinned man.

"Ah Charles I hadn't forgotten you and don't fret you will have a part to play in the forthcoming plans laid down by my bosses" said Hamilton soothingly.

"Why am I here" said Charles Gunn and he was a recent addition as he was kidnapped by a gang of soulless vampires and later turned. The first thing the new vampire did was to dust his sire and take over the gang.

"We need you to indentify a picture the Immortal sent us of a new player working with Buffy Summers in Rome" said Lilah and she passed him a photo of a young couple on the Spanish Step looking carefree and happy.

"I know the boy in the picture that is Angel's brat Connor and damn the girl is fine" said Gunn after carefully studying the picture

"The Destroyer well that's interesting" said Lilah remembering the violent young man well.

"The Senior Partners have just informed me that they would like the Destroyer on their side and maybe even the Key as her innocence would an enchanting thing to corrupt" said Hamilton.

"I must warn you that Junior has a habit of not following orders" said Gunn and he had a beef with the boy as if he wasn't for Connor and Jasmine. Angel would never have that deal with Wolfram and Hart although it made sense that Angel would sign that deal as the vampire would anything to protect his brat that caused nothing but trouble.

"Much like his father then and besides the Senior Partners have been interested in the boy for some time now as he killed Jasmine and dropped Angel into the Pacific Ocean and they believe that as a vampire he would be a younger and stronger version of Angelus" said Hamilton.

"They want another Angelus, are they mad?" spluttered Lilah.

"I am with Lilah on this having two versions of Angelus is a recipe for disaster" said Gunn now worried as knew that the boy hated him and without a soul that hatred would be enhanced tenfold.

"Shut up both of you!" snapped Hamilton and Lindsey said nothing as he never met Connor or Angelus apart from what he read in the firm's files.

Meanwhile driving in LA a young couple was out walking after a film ended late and they are unaware that they are being watched.

"Did you like the film honey" said a woman

"I don't know as you seen one horror movie you seen them all" said the man

Then three men jumped out with deformed faces. The woman screamed in terror while the man looked pale.

"Are you boys from the nut house or something?" asked the man

"Are you insulting us man" said one vampire looking offended.

"I think he is" said a dark skinned vampire.

"Now boys this hardly looks fair" said a voice belonging to a handsome man in spiky brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled the third vampire

"I am Angel" said the man

"Yeah sure I am Dracula" said one sarcastically

"I met Dracula once and you are not him and I mean the real Dracula and not Bram Stoker's creation" said Angel

"He really is Angel the traitor who kills his own kind" said another vampire

"Kill him" said the dark skinned vampire

"You can try" said Angel and he moved in and he ducked one punch to the head and launched a kick to the chest and it connected sending one crashing back.

"Run" shouted Angel to the couple. The couple ran for their lives.

Angel now took out an axe from his jacket and quickly beheaded one.

"Lenny" shouted one vampire in shock.

"Let's go or something" said a vampire now weighing up his chances of fighting the legendary Angel.

"No! That freak killed my sire" shouted the angry vampire.

"Fine your funeral" said the calmer one and left.

Angel now faced the last vampire and he easily evaded the clumsy blows and responded with a flurry of punches driving the other back before the vampire got him with a lucky punch to the ribs making him drop the axe.

"I have got you now," said the vampire gloatingly.

"You haven't man" said Angel and let the vampire come forward before activating the wrist mounted stakes and the vampire turned to dust.

Please read and review and I would like to thank Starway Man and my beta reader nurjen08 for their kind assistance on my story.


	2. Chapter 2

All hell breaks loose chapter 2

Do not let the vampires escape" shouted Buffy at a group of Slayers who were busy clearing the vampires out of an abandoned building in Rome. Despite the fact that they were facing the Slayers the vampires fought well together and many growled in anger at seeing the Slayers attacking them. Buffy took the opportunity to observe her sister's boyfriend Connor fighting and he certainly moved like his father and she remembered the first time she saw Connor fighting alongside Angel. Although there were differences between Angel's fighting style and his son as Connor fought with less finesse.

"Buffy look out!" said a Slayer before Buffy received a hard blow to the jaw. The vampire who struck her grinned coldly.

"So you are the Queen of the Slayers and I am gonna drain you and become a legend for taking you out." snarled the vampire and he had an Italian accent.

"You wish," retorted Buffy and she dodged his next punch and retaliated with a spin kick to his chest sending him back before she staked him in the heart with a well aimed blow.

Connor was doing quite fine and he had staked one vampire and moving with vampire speed he took on the next vampire and blocked the demon's first punch and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into a wall.

"What are you?" questioned an awestruck vampire seeing his comrade go flying into a wall.

"I am not sure but maybe you heard of my father Angel or maybe you know him as Angelus." snarled Connor and the other two vampires moved back with a look of alarm on their fanged faces.

"Oh come on he is bluffing as everyone knows that we vampires can't have kids." said the third vampire to his fleeing friends.

"Wanna bet?" questioned Connor and the vampire cursed in Italian before moving to take him and after Connor ducked his kick and punched him in the face and the force of the blow was strong enough to rattle the vampire.

"Ow, that hurt boy" said the vampire with blond hair and he moved back and this time he had a knife in his hand and swung it while Connor tried to block and the knife cut his hand.

"Ouch," said Connor and he kicked out catching the vampire's knife wielding hand and the impact was enough to make the vampire drop the knife and Connor took advantage of the shock to dust him with a stake.

Buffy pulled out a scythe and was busy mowing down approaching vampires.

"How come all these vamps want a piece of you" questioned a Slayer with red hair.

"Well Patrice they want bragging rights for killing me" replied Buffy and soon the Slayers were the only ones left standing and dust covered most of the ground.

"Alright girls time to go back to base and Connor remember to get that hand seen too" ordered Buffy and the girls left while Connor checked his hand and the cut seemed shallow but he did as Buffy said and left for the hospital and he pulled out a phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hi honey it's me and yes the vampires have been dusted. What is the Italian for hospital?" Asked Connor into the phone and he listened to Dawn talk and he first met his girlfriend when the Slayers came to save his father from the army that the Senior Partners sent after him and they hit it off due to their similar origins and he went with her back to Italy. While Connor fought with the Slayers in protecting the innocents, Dawn was studying to become a Watcher and she certainly had the brains for it.

He hailed a taxi and after telling the driver the right word for hospital he sat in the back seat. His thoughts turned to his past and he wished Cordelia could be here to see him become a champion like Angel and she would have liked Dawn he thought.

Meanwhile in a warm morning in Rio de Janiero where the temperature was about 45 degrees a redhead walked through the bustling streets and she was heading back to her apartment that she shared with her girlfriend. She finally reached her building and opened the door and walked in. She saw a strange woman in a dressing gown opening a fridge and taking out some orange juice. Willow took a closer look at the stranger feeling that something that was wrong and she finally recognized the woman in front of her. Her name was Juliana a girl from Rio aged eighteen and recently been located by the Council as she happened to be a Slayer.

"Where is she?" questioned Willow coldly and she could guess from the girl's smudged makeup, wild hair and the fact that she was wearing Kennedy's blue dressing gown what had been going on while she was away on a business trip for Giles. A strange sense of calm settled over her and she left the girl in the kitchen before walking into her room and Kennedy was snoring with a cover over her.

Willow felt her rage deepen and she deliberately took out a cold water bottle and poured it over her ex girlfriend.

"Jesus!" shouted Kennedy in alarm.

"So that you are awake, care to explain why there is a girl here wearing your dressing gown?" asked Willow furiously

"Baby I am sorry," said Kennedy trying to look contrite.

"I am not interested in your apologies" snarled Willow now pulling out a bag and putting Kennedy's things in it.

"What are you doing Willow?" asked Kennedy

"I want you and your new girlfriend out of my apartment now." snarled Willow and Kennedy's eyes hardened and she glared at Willow.

"I am not the commitment type and I have noticed the way we have been falling apart ever since Wolf boy entered our lives again. How am I supposed to compete with your first love from high school?"

"I never saw this as a competition but you are right Oz will never have done this to Me." said Willow in revulsion and she locked herself in the study and waited until her ex left and began to sob quietly.

On a wet London morning Rupert Giles drove his car slowly along with the road. He was known to being a careful driver and he parked his car at the new Council headquarters and walked inside the front door. The old one had been blown up by the minions of the First Evil.

"Mr. Giles sir," said a woman

"What is it Amanda?" asked Giles

"A call from Rio de Janiero, a Ms. Rosenberg" said Amanda who happened to a secretary.

"I will take it in my study." said Giles and he hoped that Willow was alright the redhead was like a second daughter to him.

"Of course sir." replied Amanda before moving away.

Giles headed to the study where a wide range of books stood proudly in their shelves. However many books had been destroyed by the bombing that had nearly destroyed the organization forever. These books had been reclaimed from Wolfram and Hart by his former colleague Wesley who had been healed by Willow when he and Angel had taken on the Circle of the Black Thorn.

He picked up the phone and he immediately sensed from Willow's voice that she was in some amount of distress and after listening to her story Giles felt some rage at Kennedy as how could the foolish girl be so careless with the redhead's heart.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," said Giles and the door opened and his protégé Andrew Wells walked in.

"Well sir, it seems that all sources agree that Wolfram and Hart are rebuilding and are planning to resurrect a vampire or more than one back from the dead." said Andrew

"This is worrisome and ask your contacts to find out which vampire it is." ordered Giles

"Yes sir and if I may offer a suggestion I think that it is Spike as Wolfram and Hart would have heard about William the Bloody and his murderous deeds." replied Andrew

"Yes you may be right Andrew but all the same make sure you do the diligence in checking on what is going on in LA as we acted rashly last time by not trusting Angel and LA was nearly destroyed by a demon army." said Giles and immediately called Wesley in LA.


	3. Chapter 3

All hell breaks loose chapter 3

It was a cold evening in New York and most people would be inside in the warmth. But for those who had to work at night the weather was hardly an inconvenience.

"Boss, the demons are holed up in one of the buildings and they have taken human hostages." reported Rona an African American to her superior an older brunette Slayer called Faith. If someone had told Faith a few years ago that the Watcher's Council would put her in charge of a group of young Slayers she would have laughed.

"Okay Rona get the girls together and remember to watch each other's backs." replied Faith and Rona went to relay Faith's orders.

"Are you ready honey?"Asked Robin Wood, who was Faith's lover since they met in Sunnydale when the First Evil tried and failed to have world domination.

"I am ready for this" said Faith and she was dressed in dark clothes and they moved together and she led the Slayers to the buildings where the screams were coming from.

Faith kicked the door down with a leather boot and Slayer strength and faced one snarling demon.

"Slayer! You cannot stop us!" growled the demon with horns and red skin. He and his gang had been tormenting the human hostages were not pleased that the Slayers were ruining their fun.

"It's Slayers actually red boy and release the humans or die." said Faith and she ducked the demon's first punch and kicked out at his ribs and the kick connected sending the demon off balance. Meanwhile her Slayers and Robin were engaging the enemy. She fought the red demon who looked enraged by her attack.

"That hurt but not as much as this will." snarled her opponent now recovered from her kick and he attempted to hit her but she dodged and she used her right fist to uppercut the snarling monster.

Meanwhile Rona and the other Slayers were pushing the demons back who were taken by surprise that there was more than one Slayer and only one of their number had fallen as two demons advanced on her and pummeled her senseless and then one broke her neck. Robin pulled out a crossbow and fired and the bolt hit the eye of one of the demons and he shrieked in pain.

"Nice move sir." said Rona and Robin smiled at her

"Thank you Rona now remember to free the hostages." said Robin

"I am on it" said Rona eagerly and she started untying the humans.

"These freaks were gonna eat us." said one terrified human

"You are safe now and the freaks won't be able to hurt you or anyone." said Rona.

Faith lashed out with a punch and it connected with the monster's head and it grunted in agony. But before she could finish the beast off another person had entered the fray and rammed a stake into the demon's eye. The creature fell to the floor dead.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Faith not happy by the interruption.

"I am Justine." said the red haired woman in a black leather jacket.

"Well you just stole my kill." said Faith angrily

"Does it look that I care trailer trash?" replied Justine coldly and Faith snarled at her insult and punched her and Justine blocked the next blow and went for a sweeping kick but Faith dodged the kick.

"You have Slayer strength and speed but you seem too old to be a Slayer." said Faith in surprise.

"I got this power about three months ago from God." said Justine

"Right you are a religious nutcase and God didn't give you this power you were activated by a magic spell done in Sunnydale." said Faith.

"You lie!" growled Justine and she noticed that another Slayer tried to attack her immediately lashed out with a roundhouse kick sending the younger girl flying and she walked out.

"I think that the Council should know that we have a rogue Slayer who thinks she has her powers from God." said Robin Wood still in shock by what he had witnessed.

"I agree and I will call Giles in the morning" said Faith

"How are you?" asked Robin in tones of concern.

"I am five by five." said Faith

The Slayers left and the terrified humans went back to their homes.

Back in Rome in the mid afternoon of the following day Connor and Dawn are out on a date in one of the Italian cafes as they both had time off.

"So my sister tells me that you did quite well against that vampire nest." said Dawn and she was falling hard for the boy as they had lots of common and plus he had super strength so she wouldn't worry so much about him being a part of her sister's world.

"Yeah and I was in Quor Toth where there was only one rule fight for your life." replied Connor

"What was Quaker Oats like?" asked Dawn wanting to know more about her boyfriend.

"Quor Toth was hell and the demons were bigger than the ones in this dimension." said Connor and the memories of the past with Holtz and Jasmine while causing him some guilt did not freak him out as much. It was through the influence of the Reilly family that he realized how crazy it was growing up on Quor Toth and that Holtz only used him to get his revenge on Angel while his biological father loved him.

"I am so sorry that you had to grow up in a place like that." said Dawn softly.

"Believe me you don't need to apologize as I have mostly resolved my issues regarding my past." replied Connor gently.

Connor took the opportunity to discreetly check his girlfriend out and while he had girlfriends before Dawn was someone special and she was a dish with brown hair, big blue eyes and a slender but toned body. He leaned across and kissed her on the lips.

Unknown to the couple someone had taken a picture of the teens kissing.

In the huge Wolfram and Hart complex in LA in the middle of the night in West Coast Time a dark ritual was being performed watched over by Gunn, Lindsey and Lilah.

The shamans were chanting spells in Latin and finally the dust reformed into a being with bleached blond hair and a leather jacket.

"Finally we have him." breathed Lilah in satisfaction

"Let not count chickens before they are hatched." said Gunn coldly.

"Charlie boy is that you?" questioned Spike and he remembered fighting alongside his grandsire and Illyria before being staked by a demon.

"Yes it is and I am not the same person that you knew Spike." said Gunn and Spike realized that his old friend smelled different.

"Hang on you are a bloody vampire?" asked Spike shocked

"Yes I was kidnapped from the battle while Angel was fighting that dragon and turned into one by a gang of vampires." explained Gunn and he blamed Angel for his condition and especially for Fred's death.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but we have a few questions to ask." interjected Lilah.

"Like what love?" said Spike now turning his attention to the brunette woman.

"Do you have a soul still?" asked Lilah

"No that burden did not come back with me" said Spike and it was the truth as he wasn't feeling bad for all the evil things that he did.

"That's good isn't it?" Asked Lindsey

"Yes and next question is do you want work with Wolfram and Hart again?" asked Lilah

"Not with Peaches there." said Spike

Lilah looked confused by his comment.

"I think that he means Angel Lilah." said Gunn

"Angel is no longer a member of this firm." said Lilah smoothly.

"Then yes I accept your offer." said Spike smiling evilly and he had many plans and he needed Wolfram and Hart's resources.

Thanks to those who have reviewed or put my story on their alert list. Please send more reviews and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.

I want to thank Starway Man for his support of my story and patiently advising me beforehand about what ideas work in fanfic.

I also want to thank my beta reader Nurjen for her work on correcting my story.


	4. Chapter 4

All hell breaks loose chapter 4

In one of the rooms of Wolfram and Hart that had been recreated by the Senior Partners a vampire was busy feeding on a human that had been brought in by Wolfram and Hart's special ops team.

"How is our guest" said Hamilton as he approached Lilah.

"I think that he is in the middle of dinner." said Lilah trying not remain calm as she can hear Spike eating his dinner and she was thankful that the girl that they had brought in was too weak to scream any more.

"Open the door." ordered Hamilton and Lilah opened the door. Spike snarled at them thinking that they were a threat to him but when Hamilton smiled at him. Spike suddenly morphed back into human face.

"So what can I do for you sods" asked Spike.

"Lilah says that you wish to continue your work for the firm." Hamilton stated.

"That's right mate as you have resources that I can use." replied Spike.

"Okay that's fine and are you looking for someone?" asked Hamilton

"Yes my sire." answered Spike and the meal that he had was one of the best that he ever tasted and it sure beat living on bags of frozen blood and the words of murderer, demon and monster greeted him like old friends.

"You mean Drusilla right" Lilah asked and she remembered the crazy English vampire from the time that Angel locked her and some of Wolfram and Hart's lawyers in Holland's cellar and the massacre that followed.

"That's right." Spike answered.

"Let's make a deal Spike if you bring me Angel then we will help you look for Drusilla." said Hamilton smiling and he held out his hand and for a moment Spike hesitated but then extended his pale hand and they shook hands.

"By the way mate," said Spike

"What is it Spike" said Hamilton

"How long have I been dead?" asked Spike

"About three months and we have big plans for you" said Hamilton and he walked out followed by Lilah.

"Will we help him look for Drusilla as she once worked for this firm but later caused a massacre of some of my colleagues?" Lilah asked nervously.

"Yes as she is a psychic vampire and do you want to know how much an asset a psychic vampire would be to this firm?" asked Hamilton coldly.

"I see sir." replied Lilah meekly.

Meanwhile it was sunny and hot in Kenya and a man with a patch over his eye was driving a car. Xander Harris had his sun hat on and Africa was a lot hotter than California and different too as there was much more green spaces and he traveled to Africa to help the Council look for Slayers and also he was haunted by Anya's death and the ex demon had once been his fiancée. But he called off the wedding because he did not want to be his father and Anya was so hurt by his decision that she had gone back to being a vengeance demon and it was later before that she had been killed by the First's minions that they were able to reconcile. Xander shook his head to clear his mind of the past and the ghosts that laid there.

He stopped his car at the location that the Council had told him about and locked the doors and he headed to the village and many Africans gathered to see this stranger.

"You have come to take her" said an older African male

"What do you mean" asked Xander stunned

"You are the stranger that will make my granddaughter into a great warrior" said the older man

"Yes I have but do not worry you will be able to write to her" said Xander

"Follow me please" said the grandfather and Xander followed the older man to his house and they walked inside.

"Granddaughter a stranger has come for you to make you into a great warrior" said the older man

" How do you know about Slayers" asked Xander

"Many centuries ago white man a woman from our village was chosen to be a great warrior to protect us from monsters and she later explained about her dreams and her calling and the tribal elders wrote it down and my granddaughter is a distant descendant of that woman" said the older man.

The young girl eventually arrived and regarded Xander with a look of curiosity.

"Remember to be a credit to our village" said the older man to his granddaughter and Xander helped to carry her luggage and the two were off so that she could train alongside girls like her chosen to protect the world from darkness.

In the city of Angels one particular Angel was busy brooding while Wesley was on the phone to Giles and the Council and Illyria was out probably beating on demons and he remembered the battle against the army that the Senior Partners threw at him and he thought that he would be killed when he sensed Slayers and saw his former love Buffy attacking the army. Apparently Willow had sensed that the Senior Partners would unleash an army of demons against him and had told the Council. Even after three months LA was still not the city it had been before as demons had taken advantage of the chaos to become leaders of gangs that were terrorizing parts of LA and Angel himself had lost a friend that night Charles Gunn whose body had gone missing and Spike had been dusted. Angel had lived a long life being a vampire with a soul and sometimes friends died such as Doyle. A few he had killed but that was when the demon known as Angelus had walked through his life rather than him.

Suddenly the window of the Hyperion Hotel smashed and three vampires were grinning menacingly at him.

"Angel my boss wants a word with you" snarled one vampire

"Breaking my window is going to cost you" said Angel and he had noticed that the crash had attracted Wesley's attention who had arrived to join him.

"Well you and English might be a match for my minions but I am something far more dangerous as I know both of you extremely well" said a new voice and Angel froze it can't be he thought and Wesley paled as he also recognized the voice.

A dark skinned vampire with a shaved head had arrived and the vampires parted before him.

"Gunn" said Angel

"Yes it's me and I have another old friend of ours with me" replied Gunn grinning menacingly.

"You are a vampire" said Angel taking in Gunn's fangs and ridges.

"Yes and I bet you didn't see this coming old man" gloated Gunn.

"When did this happen" asked Wesley

"During the fight in the alley as Angel was fighting the dragon a group of vampires carried me away and turned me and I have a chance of some real power the kind that Wolfram and Hart offered Angel but he threw it away" replied Gunn

"I am guessing that Wolfram and Hart sent you after me" said Angel and he noticed four other vampires standing behind Gunn and he wondered who the old friend that Gunn was referring to.

"Get on it with Charlie boy" interrupted a new voice and Angel saw a bleach blond vampire standing with Gunn's gang.

"Spike" he growled

"Hello Peaches and ex Watcher" greeted Spike

"Somehow I don't think that Spike has a soul" said Wesley

"Attack them and make sure Angel is kept alive" roared Gunn and the vampires charged in and Angel waded into the fight and started fighting Gunn and Angel ducked his first punch and aimed a spin kick at Gunn's ribs and it connected sending Gunn back. Wesley started shooting a shotgun and several vampires were incapacitated as their knee caps had been blown off and Wesley picked up a stake and quickly staked them. Angel pulled out a stake and he and Gunn started struggling with each other as Gunn tried to knock the stake out of his hands while Angel tried to remain in control of it. Gunn aimed a punch but Angel blocked and grabbed him by the black hoodie that he was wearing and hurled him across the lobby.

Wesley aimed a shotgun at Spike

"You know that won't kill me right" asked Spike sounding amused and he chuckled when Charlie boy was thrown across the room by his poncy grandsire and whether it was Angel or Angelus the dark vampire was a formidable warrior.

"Still got the moves Angel that's good" said Gunn now getting up and vamping out.

Then Illyria joined the fray and picked one chair and smashed it on a vampire's head with one hand and used the other hand to punch a hole through the next vampire's chest and it turned to dust.

"Bloody hell Old Blue is still as deadly as ever" said Spike in surprise and he lunged at Wesley who dropped his shotgun but retaliated with a spin kick at Spike's knee.

"Ouch you bloody maggot" cursed Spike

Gunn and Angel were still fighting and they were now wearing their vampire faces. Their fight was becoming ferocious.

" Just to let you know Angel that the Partners aren't very happy with you" growled Gunn in between punches.

"They have been trying to bring me down since I arrived in LA so excuse me for not caring about whether they are happy with me or not" replied Angel.

Gunn changed his tactics and ordered one of his minions to use a stun gun to shock Angel into submission and it worked.

"We have him" said Gunn to his minions and between them they carried Angel into a waiting van. Spike followed

"We have the poof" said Spike gloatingly

"We need to deal with Wes and Illyria" replied Gunn

"What can they do without their precious champion"

"I suppose that they could call the Council and ask them to send Slayers" reasoned Gunn

"I killed Slayers before mate" growled Spike

Meanwhile back in the Hyperion Hotel which was looking like a war zone

"I will call the Council and tell them Angel has been captured" said Wesley

" I will make that half breed Spike bow at my feet for attacking you" growled Illyria


	5. Chapter 5

All hell breaks loose chapter 5

A dark van pulled up outside Wolfram and Hart and Angel was carried out by Gunn's men and Spike followed slightly behind.

"Is he secured?"" asked Gunn to one of his men.

"Yes sir and the handcuffs are magically reinforced." replied the minion and they headed directly to Hamilton's office and the office that Hamilton was the same office that Angel used when he was CEO. Gunn knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Hamilton

Gunn walked and his men carried Angel on a stretcher and his arms had been handcuffed to prevent him from escaping. Spike leaned against one of the walls looking bored by the whole situation.

"I see that you have got Angel although your gang seems depleted." commented Hamilton smiling in triumph.

"Angel and Wes killed three of my men." replied Gunn a little angrily as he liked those vampires that had been staked by Wesley.

"That's a shame but surely you can make more vampires." said Hamilton.

"Is the shaman ready?" asked Gunn

"Yes he is." said Hamilton.

A man with black robes arrived and the vampires in the room could smell the magic coming from him.

"What are you going to do with my grandsire?" asked Spike looking interested for once.

"Why Spike are you having second thoughts about throwing in with us?" asked Hamilton suspiciously and he eyed Spike with a penetrating stare.

"No you can do what you like to that poncy sod." replied Spike not liking the fact that Hamilton was staring at him.

"Well we are going to extract Angelus from Angel as the Senior Partners have been interested in the deeds of Angelus as they think that he would make a suitable ally." replied Hamilton

"Will the ritual hurt Angel?" asked Lindsey now speaking up for the first time and he hoped that the pain would be excruciating beyond belief.

"Yes and you might want to cover your ears there might be some screaming." replied Hamilton with a vicious smile. He nodded to Gunn who slapped Angel awake.

When Angel awoke he saw Hamilton, Gunn, Lindsey and Spike gathered around him.

"I am guessing that you didn't invite me back to claim my salary for running Wolfram and Hart?" said Angel trying to put a brave face on things.

"We want your better half Angelus," said Hamilton

"You are insane as Angelus won't work with you." replied Angel trying to see if he can break free but the cuffs were too strong.

"Don't struggle gramps the cuffs are magically designed to keep you restrained." commented Spike smiling at seeing Angel trying to struggle.

"What did they promise you Spike?" asked Angel

"A chance to have Drusilla and you remember her right? The girl that you drove insane back in the day and I am going to make sure that she comes back to me." said Spike

"Brilliant plan and what do you think Drusilla will do when she sees Angelus?" replied Angel sarcastically and Spike glared at Angel and rage glowed in his blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion or whatever but I have a few things to say to Angel before the ritual starts. How come you didn't bother to finish me off? Instead you got Lorne to shoot me." said Lindsey angrily.

"I always knew that you were part of the problem Lindsey as I gave you a chance to reform but instead you came back to LA and tried to kill me to get into the Circle of the Black Thorn." replied Angel glaring at the lawyer.

"Well you failed as Wolfram and Hart resurrected me and now I am in the Circle when it reforms." gloated Lindsey and he had an evil smile on his face.

"I am happy for you." put in Spike sarcastically and he had issues with Lindsey starting with the fact Lindsey used him after he became corporeal and Lindsey turned to glare at Spike.

"I am going to see Buffy soon grandpa and I have plans for her as she never loved me despite the fact that I helped her in Sunnydale by protecting Dawn and saving the world from the First. You would think that would make her soften towards someone like me." Spike said menacingly.

"If you really loved Buffy you would have loved and supported her rather than take advantage of her when she was pulled out of heaven." answered Angel and he had wanted to beat Spike senseless for looking at Buffy like that.

"Thank you Yoda for that comment and you do think that you are better than me because of a sodding gypsy curse? I remember the bad things that we did. You may have Buffy, Wesley and Charlie boy at one stage fooled into believing that you are some kind of champion but I have seen the real you as it is you who turned Drusilla, taught me to be a soulless monster and tried to suck the world into hell by using Acathla and face it Angelus you were the biggest, most insane bastard in the vampire world." growled Spike and he laughed coldly, mockingly.

"What about you? As it was William the Bloody who killed two Slayers and Angelus did not tell you to do that and I think that you did it to keep Drusilla's attention but she ended up leaving you anyway." taunted Angel

Spike growled like an animal at his grandsire's taunts and his hands were curled into fists.

"Right I had enough of this so bring in the shaman." said Hamilton quickly getting bored by Angel and Spike arguing and the shaman stepped up and began to chant in an ancient tongue.

Hamilton smiled in anticipation and Angel's body started to glow and the vampire with a soul started screaming in agony.

Spike grinned at his grandsire's agony and it was like music to his ears while Lindsey had the same grin on his face and the dark vampire had caused so much trouble since he arrived in LA. He noticed that Lilah had entered the room and was looking bored.

Finally after about twenty minutes the screaming subsided and there were now two Angels.

"It is done sir" said the shaman to Hamilton

"So which is which" asked Lindsey staring at the both Angels in bewilderment.

One of the Angels got up wearing his vampire face and coldly grinned at his audience.

"Wow such an audience for the real me and it feels so good to be free." said the Angel wearing vampire face.

"I think that is Angelus." said Lindsey

"Angelus it is so good to meet you finally." said Hamilton

"You have started talking and I feel bored already." snapped Angelus

"Well we would like you to work with Wolfram and Hart." said Lilah trying to sound brave but failing miserably.

"Why should I Lilah as I don't owe Wolfram and Hart anything for releasing me and besides I can smell your fear and it is divine." replied Angelus grinning evilly.

"Well, hear us out and if you work with Wolfram and Hart then we put our resources as we did for Spike at your disposal" said Lindsey smoothly

"Sounds intriguing but I am not that moron." answered Angelus with an arrogant smile and he noticed that Spike bristled at the taunt but it was good to be back.

"Well what do you want?" asked Hamilton

"I am guessing that you released me to help you with the apocalypse and if we win I want a realm of my own and Buffy as a prize as I have plans for that woman and oh can you find me something to eat as I am very hungry unless Lilah or Lindsey want to volunteer some blood and I promise not to take too much." said Angelus and he laughed at seeing Lilah cringe.

"Your terms are acceptable and one of Gunn's men will find you a nice blonde to eat." said Hamilton

"Now you can leave me with Gunn and Spike as we have things to talk about." said Angelus and he gave Angel a kick to the ribs.

"Fine" said Hamilton and he ushered a relieved Lilah and Lindsey looked slightly shaken at seeing Angelus and they dragged Angel with them.

"So you are back Angelus," said Spike and suddenly Angelus hit him across the face.

"That is for a lot of reasons Willy but especially for hitting me with a crowbar the last time we saw each other." growled Angelus. However at one time he saw Spike as his protégé to mould into his terrifying image but now things were different between him and the English vampire

"You should have never shagged Drusilla or taunted me when I was in a wheel chair." replied Spike licking the blood off his lip.

"You guys have some serious issues with each other." commented Gunn suddenly

"Don't be jealous Gunn I have never forgotten you and it is delicious that the big bad vampire hunter is now a vampire and I wonder what your sister will say about this turn of events." said Angelus laughing evilly.

"I am a vampire now like you man." said Gunn trying not to let Angelus get to him.

"You might have the fangs and a gang to obey you but you will never be me as I was slaughtering people before you were even born so what it is like being the lapdog of the Senior Partners? Face it Gunn you will always be a lapdog to someone either it is Angel or Wolfram and Hart." taunted Angelus and Gunn snapped and tried to punch Angelus but his right hook missed.

In the higher dimensions that were separate from our own Cordelia watched with some sorrow. She grieved at seeing one of her friends as a vampire and the return of Angelus alarmed her and the dark vampire was truly a monster beyond belief.

"We need you to alert the Slayers about the fact that the monster has been separated from our champion" said one of the Powers that Be.

"How can you agree with the Senior Partners about separating Angel from Angelus as it is far too risky to release him back into the world as Angelus is far worse than Spike?" said Cordelia angrily

"We have faith in our champion to defeat the monster within as he will be aided by the Slayers." Replied the Power serenely.

Please read and review and I would like to thank Starway Man for his patient support of my story.


	6. Chapter 6

All hell breaks loose chapter 6

It had been a few days since Angelus had been giving a separate existence from Angel. The demon that had once terrorized Europe was dining on terrified victims brought to him by Wolfram and Hart. The evil law firm did not want Angelus to draw attention and risk being staked or harmed by Angel or any vampire hunter that lived near LA.

Lilah Morgan's heels clacked as she walked down the hall to where Hamilton had placed Angelus and Spike in two separate rooms in buildings owned by the law firm and in her heart she was really regretting being brought back to assist with the Angelus project as the dark vampire still makes her petrified with fear. As she approached the door she could hear slurping noises and obviously Angelus was in the middle of lunch. She opened the door and Angelus gave her a once over and a nasty smile.

"So Lilah why have you come here?" asked Angelus and he reveled in the lawyer's fear as it was invigorating to a demon such as him.

"Hamilton wants me to let you know that we are about to get the Destroyer and the Key from Rome." said Lilah and she noticed that it was still dark outside.

"Good and I have plans for the runt." commented Angelus smiling viciously. He heard Lilah leave with his enhanced hearing. He thought over his next moves and one did not become the Scourge of Europe without thinking out the next moves in the big game. He wanted Buffy as a prize so that he could break her in the same way that he broke Drusilla. His insane daughter had been a successful project for him as he could show the world that it was possible for him to turn a sweet innocent girl into an insane monster. Unlike demons such as Spike or his grandsire Angelus found it much sweeter to break his victims until they died or begged for death. Of course breaking Buffy would challenge him a lot more than breaking Drusilla.

Even before a loathsome soul had been forced on him by the gypsies Angelus had also wanted a successor who could learn from him the art of destroying a human being. The idea of a successor had come to him when he had brushes with Slayers and hunters such as Holtz so that even though he could be dusted. The successor would carry on his dark legacy of malice and evil. He thought that his oldest protégé would be the one as the Puritan youth reminded him a little of his human self with a critical father that could never be pleased. But Penn was a failed project as while the younger demon was vicious and cruel he lacked the artistry that separated common vampires from infamous monsters. Also Darla hated Penn as his son showed her no respect and after their screaming arguments Angelus had to restore order in his family and ordered Penn to leave and wait until he was summoned by Angelus. The next student that he had was William the Bloody but this demon proved to be far more emotional and his fawning over Drusilla sickened Angelus beyond belief and he half expected that the British vampire would be staked chasing Slayers. But a vampire who had the blood of Darla and him running through his veins. His mouth watered at the possibilities. Also the runt had impressed him as he bedded Cordy, sank Angel to the bottom of the ocean and had generally been nasty to anyone who got in his way.

Meanwhile in Spike's room the bleach blonde vampire was thinking about the best way to attack Buffy the woman who had turned his life into a farce. He couldn't attack her directly as he knew his new enemy well. Buffy would give her life to stop him and his grandsire from hurting her friends. But what if he turned someone close to her into a vampire and he immediately thought of the nibblet as the younger girl had liked him when he was chipped by those bloody soldiers and also the Slayer would definitely be thrown off her game facing an undead version of her sister. Pleased by these thoughts Spike lit a cigarette and smoked and didn't bother removing the corpse as someone would come in the morning to clean up.

The following morning in Roman time in a huge villa that was just outside Rome lived Buffy Summers and the villa had given to her by a being called the Immortal who was seductive, mysterious and she had been ordered to get close to this being as the Council heard rumors that the Immortal was evil but much cleverer than Angelus or Spike as he drew little or no attention when he killed people. In one of the rooms in the villa a young couple was snoring in a bed that had white bedcovers and pictures of famous stars on the walls.

Dawn saw the sunlight creep through her window and noticed that her boyfriend Connor snoring next to her. She smoothed his long, brown hair back from his forehead. Last night had been special as Connor had finally said the L word. She felt as if she was floating on air and wondered if her sister had felt the same way with her first love Angel. It might have been strange that she was in love with her sister's first love's son but as she is pointed out to people such as her older sister, Xander neither her nor Connor were related and also Connor was not a clone of Angel as they were in a way different as Connor was more wiry and had blue eyes.

Connor's blue eyes opened to see Dawn.

"Hello darling." said Connor and he had a soft smile however the morning reminded him of another morning a lifetime ago but he shook his head to clear his mind of the memories of a past that brought him nothing but pain and guilt.

"How did you sleep?" asked Dawn

"Good." replied Connor and he had fallen harder for Dawn than any other girl including Cordelia.

Meanwhile in another room of the villa a petite blonde was startled awake when she sensed something in her room and opened her green eyes to see a ghost of a brunette.

"Hello Buffy," said the brunette

"Cordelia? Is that really you" asked Buffy wary that it might be a trap.

"Of course it is me Buffy." said Cordelia

"Why have you come?" asked Buffy

"The Powers that Be sent me to warn you that Angelus has been separated from Angel and you and Angel defeat Angelus he will complete the Shanshu prophecy and become human again" said Cordelia

Buffy paled and she remembered how ruthless the demon wearing the first love's face could be. However the idea of Angel being human had been one of her impossible dreams when she was a teen.

"How was Angelus separated from Angel?" said Buffy

"Unfortunately Wolfram and Hart want Angelus for their own purposes." answered Cordelia

Except that Angelus is far more arrogant to be a mere minion for an evil law firm." said Buffy and she knew that Angelus rarely played with others.

"That would be true but Wolfram and Hart has offered him you as a captive if they win" said Cordelia sadly she also remembered the monster that wore her friend's face. Buffy looked truly shocked and she did not want to be a prisoner of Angelus. She would rather die than submit to him.

"Is there anything else?" asked Buffy

"Spike is back and back to being the demon that he was when he first met you in Sunnydale." replied Cordelia.

Later on in the afternoon Buffy summoned a meeting of her inner circle to discuss the news that she received from Cordelia.

"This is most disturbing." said Giles via video conference. He worried for his surrogate daughter as she had been unable to destroy Spike or even Angelus before.

"I would say so Giles as Billy idol wannabe has gone back to being evil and Dead boy's evil twin is walking around." answered Xander from one of the video screens. He was hiding his fear as Angelus and Spike were far more dangerous than what most new Slayers were accustomed to.

"We have to go to LA." said Buffy

"I agree B as you and the big guy should have a chance to be happy." said Faith and the dark slayer had seen Angel as her big brother, mentor and champion.

Connor felt a sudden fear creep up his spine as he had seen Angelus before and the dark vampire was nothing to be trifled with. At least time Angel was there to help him protect Dawn. Suddenly the window of the villa smashed as a gas canister was hurled in and knockout gas flooded the room choking Buffy, Dawn and Connor into unconsciousness as men wearing gas masks marched in.

"Remember the employer wants the Destroyer and the Key so pick them up and carry them to the waiting truck." said one man who was obviously the leader. He had all the codes necessary to bypass the defensive systems as his employer had given it to him. His men obeyed and carried the teens out of the gas filled room.

Thanks to those such as Starway Man who have reviewed my story so far and I hope that you liked my newest chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

All hell breaks loose chapter 7

"Angelus!" called out Hamilton looking around for the dark vampire.

"What is it Hammy?" asked Angelus with a hint of arrogance.

"We have the Key and the Destroyer as the operation in Rome is a success." said Hamilton .

"Good and where are you keeping the brats?" asked Angelus.

Both Hamilton and Angelus are pleased that the operation in Rome had been a success for different reasons for Hamilton it was about pleasing the Senior Partners and for Angelus it was about a chance to hurt Buffy and his goody two shoes twin.

"Get Spike and follow me." ordered Hamilton and Angelus looked unhappy that someone is giving him orders.

"First of all don't give me orders and second of all I don't know where that moron could be." snapped Angelus.

"No need mate as I am here." said a voice with a Cockney English accent and Spike had joined them and he had heard the news that the Wolfram and Hart's operation in Rome had gone very well and soon he would start his revenge on Buffy.

"Are you ready to turn the Key into a vampire?" asked Hamilton to the new arrival.

"Oh yeah I am mate." replied Spike smiling in sadistic pleasure. They follow the well dressed man to one of the offices in Wolfram and Hart and Connor and Dawn were there as the Rome office had used powerful magic to teleport the teenagers to LA. Both teens were now gagged and tied up and Angelus grinned down at them. Like Spike he thought that it would be very satisfying to watch Buffy face an undead version of her sister. Both vampires could smell that Connor and Dawn were a couple and Angelus grinned to himself and thought ah finally the boy is following my footsteps in deflowering a Summers woman.

Angelus roughly slapped the teens awake.

"Angel? Is that you" asked Dawn smiling in hope.

"Wrong, and I have plans for your sister and my twin." snarled Angelus not wanting to be reminded of the weakling that called himself Angel.

"My sister will stake your ass!" snapped Dawn and she knew all about Angelus as her memories that the monks created showed her running into Angelus after he was unleashed and the dark demon had held her hostage in the darkened school.

"Somehow I don't think so." replied Angelus

"Leave her alone!" snarled Connor angrily.

"Now son I really don't like it when you raise your voice to me." said Angelus with a cruel sneer.

"You are not my father Angelus." replied Connor

"That's not what you said the last time that you saw me Connor and you are just like me as you came back from Quor Toth angry and hating the world and then trying to kill your own father and this is just like me except I actually killed my father. Something tells me that Holtz won't be happy that you got it on with Cordelia and then Dawn." taunted Angelus and he reveled in the look of pain on Connor's face.

"Stop trying to talk the teens to death mate and get on with it." commented Spike

"Spike please save us!" implored Dawn seeing the bleach blond vampire next to Angelus.

"I am sorry nibblet but your boyfriend belongs to Angelus now and I have plans for you." replied Spike and he vamped out and lunged for Dawn's neck and started to drink. Connor snarled in rage but Angelus covered his mouth and vamped out.

"You will be like me soon along with your girlfriend son and don't fight it bo.y" said Angelus and he drank his son's blood and it tasted a little like Darla. Eventually both male vampires completed the siring process and walked out.

"I wonder what Dawn would be like as a vampire?" said Spike as he and his grandsire walked through one hallway.

"From what I hear a fantastic one as she has enough bitterness and anger and you can teach her how to kill William while I am busy with my son. "replied Angelus

Hamilton met them in his office.

"Is it done?" asked Hamilton

"Yes it is and soon they will rise." said Angelus

"They will be a nightmare for Angel and Buffy." said Hamilton smiling evilly.

"That's right mate and I can't wait to see the look on the Slayer's face." commented Spike

Meanwhile at the same time as Hamilton is talking to Angelus and Spike. Gunn is in another part of the building conspiring with Harmony.

"So do you understand what needs to be done?" said Gunn

"Yes my Chocolate Bear you want me to find out if Lindsey is hiding Eve." said Harmony and she had been taken back by the new Wolfram and Hart and served as Hamilton's secretary and secretly she was Gunn's lover.

"That's right sugar I might need leverage as unlike Angel I don't trust Lindsey." replied Gunn and they kissed passionately. He heard Harmony leave and grinned to himself as he didn't love Harmony Back in Hamilton's office he was busy filling Angelus and Spike the next moves of his plan.

"Now that the first phase is complete and we are moving on to phase 2 of the plan." said Hamilton

"Which is?" demanded Angelus impatiently.

"To bring back two more strong vampires with a grudge against Angel and Ms. Summers and one of them was the only one to kill her as I have read her file." said Hamilton

"You want to bring back the Master?" surmised Spike and he had heard of the story that the Master drowned Buffy but she had been revived by Harris.

"Oh that's well conceived Hammy my boy to bring back that old relic to fight your battles as I seem to remember that the Master was stupid enough to be trapped underground and when he finally got out Buffy dusted him." replied Angelus laughing contemptuously.

Hamilton's face reddened with anger and for the first time he was starting to hate Angelus more than he hated Angel.

"Be that as it may the Master did drown her which is a lot more than you or Spike did." said Hamilton in an icy tone. Angelus reddened at the taunt but he realized that he couldn't afford to act hastily as Wolfram and Hart had set him free from a disgusting conscience.

"You mentioned that you will be bringing back two strong vampires if one is Old Bat Face then who is the other?" asked Spike

"The other is the sire of Angelus and your grandsire" replied Hamilton casually.

Angelus now grinned at the news and being reunited with Darla was fantastic news as she was the one who brought out the artistic side of him. Of course if she did come back he would have to keep his deal about Buffy secret as Darla was very jealous and possessive. Spike looked briefly annoyed as unlike Angelus he hated Darla as the blonde was cold and never liked him or Drusilla as the older blonde was jealous of the time that they spent with Angelus back in the day.

Angelus and Spike noticed that the sun had gone down and they went out to go hunting and both male vampires often used their charm to seduce girls before eating them.

"Stop driving so fast Spike." complained Angelus as the male vampires were driving in the Viper that was red in color and Angelus remembered that it was the same car that they used when they had souls to get Lindsey.

"Oh come on grandpa we are vampires after all so we don't need to worry about car crashe.s" replied Spike laughing.

"I know that we don't have to worry about car crashes but what about the police? As getting shot still hurts." commented Angelus.

The weather was nice and warm and they parked outside a night club and got out and they saw people dancing and Angelus grinned to himself. It was time for the Scourge of Europe to get back into the killing scene and he spotted a blonde alone. He thought that the blonde reminded him of Buffy as she was petite and he headed over to her as she looked alone.

Spike rolled his eyes at seeing his grandsire walking to the blonde on her own. He decided to scan the crowd looking for someone to eat and found one.

"Hello are ye alone?" asked Angelus to the blonde on her own and he deliberately thickened his Irish brogue.

"You are Irish or something?" replied the woman

"That's right I am lass and Irish is the language of kings." said Angelus and he deliberately took her hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles and the woman looked like as if her head was swimming.

"Don't," she mumbled and she looked clearly attracted to this handsome stranger wearing black who had an angelic face.

"What is your name lass?" said Angelus

"Oh I am Charlotte," replied the blonde

"Well Charlotte why don't you come outside so that we can get to know each other better?" said Angelus and they left the club.

Angel had sensed Angelus was going to be at a club through their psychic connection and was armed with a sword and he saw his demon with an innocent blonde woman. It looked as if Angelus was flirting with the woman.

"Excuse me but my twin brother has forgotten his medication and needs to be back at the hospital." called out Angel to the couple.

"Soul boy how great to see you." replied Angelus smiling disdainfully at his souled counterpart.

"What is going on?" said the woman now looking confused

"Why nothing except that my annoying twin is trying to stop me from eating you." said Angelus with a playful, evil smile.

"Eating me! Is that a joke or something?" asked Charlotte now looking shocked.

"It's no joke woman it's what I do." snarled Angelus and he vamped out and the woman screamed in terror and ran.

"I am going to stop you Angelus." said Angel angrily and he planned to stop the demon from hurting any more innocent people.

"Sure you are Angel and the next time that you see our son he's mine now as I have sired him so can you kill Connor again?" commented Angelus with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's that something Wolfram and Hart has put you up to then?" replied Angel trying to hide his fear of an undead version of Connor.

"I am not of their toadies Angel and I am allied to them as it gives me a chance to cause terror among the pathetic humans that you are so concerned with." growled Angelus and the battle was on and out of the difficult foes such as Skip, the Beast and even Spike. Angelus was the hardest foe he had to face as the demon could read his every move and Angelus blocked a punch and then aimed a kick at Angel's midsection but Angel evaded the kick and used a spin kick to hit Angelus on the head.

"So where's Spike?" asked Angel trying to work out where his and Angelus' grandson could be.

"Willie is probably inside the club catching up on how to kill humans as he hadn't got the chance being chipped by the government and all." replied Angelus.

Meanwhile at the Hyperion Hotel Wesley was busy reading books about Angelus' feeding patterns and there was a knock at the door.

"It is the Slayers as I sense their power." commented Illyria and Wesley got off his chair and headed out of his office and walked through the lobby to let a group of people and some he recognized such as Giles, Buffy, Xander and Willow.

Thanks to those who have reviewed such as Starway Man and Angelluffy. I hope that you like this one and please send more reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

All Hell breaks loose chapter 8

"I always wanted to smack the crap out you again for the sickening good deeds that you forced me to witness Angel" snarled Angelus and his face was red with rage. He then punched Angel with a hard right and it connected with Angel's chest and Angel grunted once in pain and avoided the next blow and he responded with kick.

"The feeling is mutual Angelus" growled Angel

"How is our Slayer, hope her blood is still as sweet as ever" replied Angelus with a cruel sneer and he managed to duck Angel's left hook and tried to uppercut with his right fist but Angel blocked his punch and both were evenly matched and their hatred for each other had spanned a hundred years since the Kalderash gypsies had put Angel back in control. Angel felt a rage building in his body that his son was turned into a member of the undead by this monster wearing his face and nailed Angelus with a high spin kick.

"I am going to make you pay for that Angel," cursed Angelus wincing in pain as his head felt sore from kicked by Angel.

"We both know that you are all balls and no brain" taunted Angel.

Angelus growled in anger at the taunt and charged at Angel and their battle resumed. Angel sidestepped one of Angelus's blows and struck back using his left fist and it connected with Angelus's stomach. The dark demon winced in agony and Angel sensed that Spike was nearby and realizing that if he took both Angelus and Spike on his own it would not end well for him. He quickly left and Angelus cursed in frustration.

"Where the hell were you Spike?" demanded Angelus to his grandson.

"Well mate I was enjoying the show and who knew watching you and Angel fighting was entertaining." replied Spike with an amused smile. While he had been watching his grandsire fight his good side he had been paying attention to their fighting styles as knowledge was power and all that.

Meanwhile at the Hyperion Hotel Buffy and her group had arrived.

"Hello Buffy, Rupert, everyone," said Wesley.

"Hello Wes," replied Buffy.

Where's Dead boy?" asked Xander looking for the dark vampire.

"The half breed went to face his demonic side in battle." commented Illyria and the appearance of the Old One made several new Slayers nervous as they paled.

"Illyria is right Angel has a psychic link with Angelus and had to go out to save an innocent woman from being killed" said Wesley

"Oh I see," said Buffy and secretly she felt disappointed that her former lover was not there to meet her. But she understood that Angel had to save the innocent from monsters such as his alter ego.

"Since Angel is not here at the moment do you want the new Slayers that you brought settled in their rooms now?" asked Wesley

"Yes that sounds the best." said Giles and he was amazed at the changes in the other Englishman as Wesley looked far from the Wesley that they all knew in Sunnydale. Instead this Wesley looked battle hardened and tough.

"I agree, girls go upstairs and choose a room" said Buffy turning to the new Slayers.

"How many to a room Ms. Summers?" asked one of the Slayers a dark haired eighteen year old girl.

"Four to a room and remember not to break anything." called out Buffy.

The girls all headed upstairs chattering loudly and most of them were new recruits that had been found by the Council but some had some experience.

"Wes it's been a while," said Faith and she was holding hands with a black man and the Faith that Wesley remembered was not into long term relationships with men.

"I am Robin Wood," stated the black man and shook Wesley's hand politely. The former principal remembered reading the files that the Council had and Wesley Wyndam Pryce was a former Watcher and now working with a vampire in saving the world. It was strange that an ex Watcher would work with a vampire even one with a soul in saving the world he thought.

"So shall we adjourn to the office while we wait for Angel?" suggested Wesley

"Wow this is one big hotel and how can the vampire with a soul pay for the upkeep?" Andrew asked looking around in wonder but most ignored him.

They went to the study and settled in by sitting on chairs.

"So shall we share information and as we all know Angelus has been unleashed into this world by Wolfram and Hart." said Wesley

"I can't believe that someone would be stupid enough to unleash that monster to maim and kill people." commented Giles

"How dangerous is Angelus?" asked Robin Wood as he only heard stories from his mother's Watcher about Spike's twisted family when he was a child.

"He makes infamous serial killers such as Ted Bundy look like amateurs and to him it is one big game." replied Willowand she remembered Angelus' reign of terror in Sunnydale with a shiver of fear.

"That's right and he has a grudge against Buffster over there." said Xander.

Suddenly the door opened Angel walked through it looking bruised and battered from his fight.

"So which one is this?" asked Xander looking suspicious.

"Angel is that you?" called out Wesley

"Yes it's me Wes" and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her ex lover's voice.

Both Angel and Buffy set eyes on each other for the first time in three months and they both had looks of longing on their faces and Willow smiled while Xander rolled his eyes. _Here we go again _he thought.

"Ah Angel how nice to see you again." said Giles in a pleasant voice and since the demon who murdered his Jenny was existing separately from the champion. The older Englishman could afford to sound friendly.

"Giles," said Angel and he nodded in greeting to Willow.

"Hey big guy," said Faith with happy smile

"So…how did your fight with Angelus go?" asked Xander

"It was difficult, the demon could read my every move and I see that everyone is here," said Angel

"So what is our first move?" asked Wesley

"Well we need to find my sister and her boyfriend," said Buffy trying to look confident.

"I have some bad news Buffy Angelus told me that he has turned Connor and I would imagine he or Spike would have turned Dawn into a vampire" said Angel sadly and he knew that this news would hurt Buffy a lot.

"I can't believe Spike would do something like that," protested Buffy

"Oh wake up Buffy Spike has reverted to being evil again and probably wants to add another Slayer as a notch on his belt," said Xander angrily and he was angry enough to kill Spike if he had turned Dawn the only person who cared about him into an undead vampire.

"Xander has a point and I know Spike really well" said Angel and he wondered if Buffy could face William the Bloody again as they once had a relationship that was messed up and twisted. It made the dark vampire want to make Spike's death long and painful for looking at Buffy like that.

"I fear for the worst if Connor and Dawn have been turned into vampires as they could be inspired from the examples of Angelus and Spike" said Giles and he was concerned over his surrogate daughter and he agreed with Xander that Spike is a soulless monster only looking out for himself.

Is there any more bad guys that we need to be aware of?" asked Faith and she was wearing a blue denim jacket and matching blue jeans.

"Gunn has been turned.," said Wesley sadly despite the problems that they had he always liked the hot headed street fighter.

"I remember him and he was a good fighter when we met." said Faith.

Meanwhile at Wolfram and Hart in one of the rooms in the huge building on Spring Street both Connor and Dawn were waking up.

"Dawn sweetheart how are you?" asked Connor

eel strong and great." replied Dawn and she smiled an evil smile.

"So do I and plus all that nasty guilt over Holtz and Jasmine is gone." said Connor smirking evilly.

The teens kissed passionately and started to make out on the floor of the room.

The door opened and Connor got off Dawn to see the intruder and it was a man that he recognized Gunn standing next to Hamilton.

"Well I guess that you were the one who made me and my girlfriend like this," said Connor

"That's right and the Senior Partners have been interested in your doings for a long time young man," replied Hamilton

"That's great really," commented Connor sarcastically

"You should respect the Senior Partners brat as they are a powerful force for evil," snapped Hamilton angrily.

"I am starving." interrupted Dawn with a growl and her vampire face was showing.

"Well you heard my girlfriend feed her or something." said Connor impatiently and a rumble in his stomach reminded him that he was starving.

"Gunn could you bring in the welcome to the firm present." said Hamilton and Gunn went out and he and one of his men brought in two struggling blondes and both Connor and Dawn growled in hunger and attacked their prey and screams were heard for a long time.

After the soulless teens finished their first meal both blondes were pale as ghosts.

"I can't believe how good that meal tasted," said Connor in wonder.

"I wonder if other vampires such as our sires still remember their first kills after a century or so." replied Dawn.

The door opened and Angelus and Spike walked in to see that their children were awake.

"Welcome to the right side Connor and Dawn" said Angelus smiling evilly at seeing two dead women."

Thanks to those who have reviewed my last chapter such as Starway Man and I hope that you like this one. Please send more reviews as this story runs on your feedback.


End file.
